A Night Out At The Roller-Disco
by Shinigami Baby
Summary: Ever wonder how Trowa is able to do that thing he did in "Duo? Gay? NEVER!...Right?"? Well, this is the first time he did it.


This is a fic concerning Trowa's little temper tantrum he threw in one of my other stories called "Duo? Gay? NEVER... Right?" If you read that story, you know which scene I'm talking about. If not, you may want to read that fic before you read this one. But you don't have to. =^_^= Okayyy, here's what happened that fateful night...  
  
  
"A Night Out At The Roller-Disco"  
by Shinigami Baby  
  
  
Duo scratched the back of his head. "Because it would be fun, why else would we go out?"   
  
Wufei shook his head. "Okay, I'll go out tonight with you and the others. But as soon as you piss me off, Maxwell, I swear by Nataku-"  
  
"Relaaaax Wu-man." Duo said, grinning. "I'll be good."  
  
'Somehow I doubt this...' Wufei thought as Duo petted him on top of his head. Wufei folded his arms and stalked into his bedroom to change.  
  
  
Heero Yuy sat at the desk in his room, typing away. Duo walked into the room without knocking. "Hey Heero! Whatcha doin'?" Duo asked.  
  
Heero quickly shut the laptop and looked up at Duo. "N-nothing. Why?"  
  
Duo poked his head around Heero's shoulder. "What were you typing? I wanna see!"   
  
Heero kicked Duo away. "It's nothing!"  
  
"Hah, yeah right!" Duo said as he tackled Heero to the floor. He pinned the perfect soldier's arms behind his back and sat there while he opened up the laptop. Duo's eyes widened. "H-Heero... what the-?"  
  
"WAAAH! You know why I'm always typing now!!!" Heero screamed, pinned under Duo's bony ass.  
  
"Heero, this is verrrry explicit! This isn't illegal?"  
  
"No, and it's called a 'lemon'! Now let go of me!!!" Heero struggled underneath the Deathscythe Hell Custom Pilot.  
  
Duo cringed a bit at what he was reading. "How the hell...?"  
  
Heero wiggled out from underneath Duo and slammed the laptop shut on Duo's fingers.  
  
"Owwies!" Duo cried, wringing his hands.  
  
"You shouldn't look through my private things!" He pushed Duo out of his bedroom and threw himself on his bed.  
  
"Uhh, Heero?" Duo said from behind the door.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"D-do you wanna go out with me and the guys tonight?"  
  
"Sure." Heero said.   
  
  
Duo walked into the library and sat down next to Trowa in one of the chairs. He stared intently at the taller pilot. Trowa didn't seem to care, or notice. Duo cleared his throat. Trowa licked one of his long fingers and turned the page in his book. Duo was getting agitated. He grabbed Trowa's book and threw it on the floor.  
  
"HEY!" Trowa shouted, "I was reading that, Duo!" Trowa bent over and picked the book up. "So what did you want, hmm?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you'd wanna come out tonight with me and the guys." Duo said, resting his hands behind his head.  
  
"C-come out!?" Trowa asked, a bit shocked. 'How does he know I'm gay!? And as for the ther pilots? I expected Quatre, maybe even Duo, but Heero and Wufei gay too!?'   
  
"Yeah, a night out on the town, just us guys." Duo said.  
  
"Oh." Trowa said, breathing a sigh of relief. 'I'm not caught, whew!' "Well, that sounds like fun, Duo."  
  
"Sugoi! I'll go tell Quatre now!" Duo said as he jumped up off the chair and ran out of the library.  
  
"Quatre..." Trowa whispered, then smiled. (awww!)  
  
  
"NO! NO! NO!" Quatre screamed at one of the Arabians. "Put Sandrock in the same hangar as HeavyArms!!! How many times do I have to tell you people!?" Quatre massaged his temples and took another sip of water.  
  
Duo came running up behind the shorter blonde boy and tackled him from behind. "Hey Q, what's up!?"  
  
"DUO!" Quatre shouted. "You just got sand in my NEW khakis!!!" Quatre said, getting up and brushing himself off. His face softened. Quatre could never stay mad. "So what brings you out here? Come to check on your Gundam's repairs?"  
  
"Nah, I came to ask you out." Duo said.  
  
Quatre blushed. "I'm sorry Duo, but I'm kinda seeing someone..."  
  
"NO! Not like that!!!" Duo yelled. "As in to go out tonight with us guys, you know, like a group thing."  
  
"...I knew that!" Quatre said, still blushing.  
  
Duo smirked. "So Q..."  
  
"Y-yeah?"  
  
"Who are you seeing!?" Duo asked, anticipation written all over his face.  
  
"Well, I'm not seeing them really, it's just someone I've really liked for a while." Quatre said.  
  
"Oh... So who is she!?" Duo asked again.  
  
"Uh... it's not a sh-"  
  
"Master Quatre! Where do you want this?" A soldier shouted, referring to Wing ZERO.  
  
"Just throw it somewhere!!!" Quatre yelled back, slightly agitated.  
  
The soldier looked a little surprised and nodded.  
  
Quatre sighed. "Maybe I should go take a break, I'm exhausted..."  
  
Duo patted him on the shoulder. "Okay, I'll call for you guys when it's time to go."  
  
Quatre shrugged and headed toward the house. "Okay, bye Duo."  
  
  
Later on that night...  
  
Duo stood infront of the door. "Are we ready to go?" he asked, still in his priest's clothing, just with a black trenchcoat over it.  
  
"Yeah, let's get this over with so I can go to bed." Wufei commented.  
  
The five boys walked out of the house and got into the small truck. Wufei threw a phonebook onto the seat and sat by the steering wheel. "I'll drive." He said.  
  
Trowa got in next to Wufei, then Quatre pushed Duo out of the way and got in next to Trowa. Duo shrugged and was pushed ut of the way again as Heero got in. Duo looked into the truck. "Hey! There's no room for ME!"  
  
"So get in the back." Heero said, shutting the door.  
  
Duo pouted and climbed into the bed of the truck as it started to pull away. He sat with his back to the cab window with his arms folded and a cute pout on his face. 'Why do I have to sit in ithe back? This wind is just gonna mess up my hair...' Duo turned around and saw how uncomfortable the pilots in the cab were, especially Wufei. "Hmm, maybe I got the best seat afterall heh heh."  
  
Duo smirked and knocked on the window. Quatre turned around slightly and waved, then opened the sliding window. "Hey Duo, how is it back there?"  
  
"Well it ain't crowded. You must REALLY feel uncomfortable, I mean look: you're practically in Trowa's lap." Duo said.  
  
Quatre blushed slightly.  
  
"I don't mind it." Trowa said.  
  
Quate blushed even more. (awww!)  
  
Duo popped his head in throught the window. "Oi, Wu-man, how much further?"  
  
Wufei gritted his teeth. "Don't piss me off..."  
  
Duo raised his hands in an 'I surrender' pose. "Sorry, pally." Then he glanced over at Heero, who flipped him off without even looking in Duo's direction. Duo frowned. "You two are really mean, you know that? Heero, why are you so mean?"  
  
"Omae o korosu, Duo..."  
  
Duo gulped. "N-nuh uh, you wouldn't do that..."  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow. "Oh no? Feel like testing me?"  
  
Duo quickly shook his head. "Nooooo thank you."  
  
The truck stopped infront of a roller-disco. "I am not staying in this truck ONE MOMENT LONGER!" Wufei shouted. "You wanted your boys' night out, Maxwell, well, we'll have it HERE, at Xelloss' Roller-Disco!"  
  
The other four pilots sweatdropped, then Wufei went for his sword. They abruptly got out of the truck and ran into the roller-disco. The music suddenly stopped when the five pilots walked inside. Duo scratched the back of his head and waved at everyone in the roller-disco. The music started up again after Trowa coughed nervously.  
  
Duo turned to his friends. "Well, we need skates, huh?"  
  
Heero eyed Duo suspiciously. "Why?"  
  
"So we can skate, DUHH! It's a roller-disco, what do you THINK you do at roller-discos?" Duo said.  
  
"Well-" Heero was suddenly cut off when Quatre shrieked.  
  
"What's wrong, Q?" Duo asked.  
  
Quatre rubbed his butt, an indignant look on his face. "Some girl just skated by and slapped my ass!"  
  
"Maybe it was an accident." Wufei suggested.  
  
Trowa shook his head. "I don't think so. She had binoculars on and was aiming for Quatre's rear."  
  
Duo, Heero and Wufei exchanged a look and tried not to laugh at the violated Quatre.  
  
Quatre pouted. "This isn't funny, you guys! I was just raped!"  
  
Now even Trowa had to contain his laughter. Quatre scowled and went over to rent some skates. "They'll be sorry!" Quatre whispered to himself. The second Quatre was out of an earshot, the four other pilots burst with laughter.  
  
Duo wiped the tears from his eyes. "Come on guys, let's rent some skates." The three nodded and followed Duo to the skate rental. Quatre was seated on a bench, puttng his skates on. Trowa knelt beside him. "What is it, Trowa?"  
  
"I, uh, kinda can't skate..." Trowa said, a little embarrassed. "I think I'll just watch you guys."  
  
"Trowa... that's BULLSHIT."  
  
Trowa pulled his head back. "Huh?"  
  
"You work at a damn circus! I think that being able to skate has come up at SOME point there, so don't you tell ME you can't skate." Quatre said.  
  
Trowa sulked. "Kuso..."  
  
Quatre grinned. "Now go get your skates."  
  
Trowa got up off his knee and trudged over to the skate rental.  
  
By now, Duo was already out skating, dragging Wufei behind him. "MAXWEEEEELLLLLL!" Wufei shouted as Duo spun him around.  
  
"Woohoo! Ain't this FUN, Wufie-kins?" Duo asked.  
  
"Doooooon't caaaaall meeee thaaaaaaaat!!!" Wufei screamed before he crashed into a girl with long blonde hair. The two of thm fell. Wufei scrambled to get up. "I am terribly sorry, it was all my stupid friend's fault.Here, let me help you up."  
  
"I don't need your help like some WEAKLING!" The girl said, getting up and skating away.  
  
A stupid grin appeared on Wufei's face as sparkles and shoujo bubbles surrounded him. He sighed and skated after the girl.  
  
"Wufeeeiiiiiiii!" Duo groaned. "Great, now who can I skate with!?"  
  
Suddenly, Duo heard Heero fall... a lot. And swear... a lot more...  
  
He glanced over in Heero's direction. There were girls crowded all around him. Heero shot Duo a pleading look. Duo smirked and skated over to him. He cleared his voice and did his best Richard Simmons impression. "THERE you are! Jeez, I leave you alone for 2 minutes and ALREADY you've gotten yourself into trouble."  
  
Heero's jaw dropped. 'What the HELL?!' he wondered. Duo winked. Heero nodded and folded his hands up near his face. "I'm thorry honey! Jutht THAVE me from thethe FEMALETH!"  
  
All the girls who had been looming over Heero backed away, dismayed. They skated sadly away... until they saw Quatre.  
  
"HEY GIRLS! LOOK AT THAT ONE!" The ringleader said.  
  
Quatre looked up from tying his skates and let out a scream as the girls dove on him. "WAAH! Someone save meeeee!" The crushed Arabian shrieked.  
  
The four other pilots, all looked in the direction of Quatre's screaming, but saw nothing but a pile of drooling girls. Wufei was the first to notice Quatre's feet at the bottom. His feet curled up under the pile, leaving his shoes there, kinda like that witch from the Wizard of Oz. Wufei pulled himself along the wall and made his way to the pile of rabid females. "Unhand my friend, you WOMEN!" Wufei demanded.  
  
"MAKE US!" One of them hissed.  
  
Wufei folded his arms. "I don't fight weaklings or women."  
  
"Well then, you can't stop us!" Another girl said, then stuck her tongue out.  
  
Wufei frowned.  
  
A few seconds later, Duo and Heero arrived at the scene of the disturbance.  
  
Duo dropped to his knees and hugged one of Quatre's shoes. "They... they got him... *sniff* Oh Q, this is all my fault! If I didn't want to go out tonight, you... you'd still be alive..."  
  
"I AM alive, you dolt! I'm just really, really dying at the moment!" Quatre said, muffled beneath the pile of girls. "AAAAH!!! Someone just touched my most private place! HELP ME!" Quatre screamed.  
  
Trowa got there last. "What the hell!? Where's Quatre!!??" He sounded just a BIT worried. (awww!)  
  
"Waaah! Trowa, save meeee!" Quatre whimpered from under the pile.  
  
"I'll save you!" Trowa promised, shutting his eyes tightly and putting his fist to his heart. Trowa poked one of the girls on the shoulder. "Excuse me, miss, but could you please get off my friend down there?"  
  
She gave Trowa a dirty look and replied. "No."  
  
"Thanks- HUH? WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NO'?!" Trowa shouted.  
  
The girl looked at him in the eye and repeated herself. "I mean NO!"  
  
Trowa's eye twitched and he began to chuckle a bit. "N-n-no?"  
  
The girl nodded. "That's right, NO."  
  
Trowa shook his head and smiled.  
  
"Uh-oooohhh..." Duo said. "I know that smile, and it's not a happy one..."  
  
Suddenly the girl shrieked. "AAAH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" She pointed to Trowa, who was not looking very sane. His eyes had rolled into the back of his head and he was... well glowing.  
  
The three Gundam pilots clung to eachother scared as the rabid girls were flung off Quatre by Trowa, who was still glowing. When trowa got to the bottom of the pile, there was one girl left. She ran away, leaving a cloud of smoke that spelled 'Yikes!'. Quatre was laying on his side, in fetal position, sucking his thumb. He looked up at Trowa and smiled. "YAY! You saved me! Thank you, Trowa!" He hugged Trowa around his legs.  
  
Trowa's eyes rolled back down and the glow faded. He looked down at Quatre and smiled. He ruffled the blonde's hair affectionately. "You're welcome, Little One." (awww!)  
  
  
END  
  
  
Okay, that was very psychotic, I know, but it was CUTE too! Why a roller-disco you ask? WHY NOT!? Heehee, Jaa!  
  
  
  



End file.
